Stop Trying To Cheer Me Up!
by not the mermaid
Summary: Symmetra has been working nonstop in her lab. Hanzo becomes worried for her and wants to do something to cheer her up and get her out of the lab. Through several different tasks and the help of Genji he tries putting a smile back on Symmetra's face. (A Symmetra x Hanzo (Symmanzo) one shot. 100% fluff!)


It was early Friday morning and Satya was already in her lab, working tirelessly on a new project for headquarters. For the past few days she's woken up early and gone to bed late spending all day in her lab. She's barely been eating or getting much sleep and after a week she's been irritable towards most who approach her. Everyone was starting to grow concerned, especially Hanzo. They all knew her habits became unhealthy after only a few days of such nonstop working. Hanzo would bring her food for every meal but she would barely touch any of them. He had to figure a way to get her out of there and stop her from working herself fragile.

Hanzo sighed as he looked out into the garden. How was he going to do this? She was a workaholic and somewhat stubborn so this would be a difficult task.

"What's wrong brother? You look troubled." Genji walked into the garden and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Satya… she's been working too hard lately, she hardly ever leaves the lab, she hasn't been eating, or even sleeping. She comes to bed very late and wakes up and leaves before even i awake. I'm worried about her. She even seems more irritable so it's hard to approach her to tell her."

"Hmm….maybe start slow by doing small things to cheer her up a bit! Like a present! Oh brother maybe some flowers! We're already in the garden!" Genji was clearly getting more excited at the thought of helping his brother with his girlfriend problems. He didn't get to do it often when they were kids so now he has the chance to tease and mess with him as much as he wants like a true little brother.

"Well…flowers couldn't hurt, at the very least it will make her smile. Okay i will do that" Hanzo said, standing up from the beam he was leaning against. He walked into the flower garden and picked a single fire lily.

Before giving it to her he tied a note with his name on it. He walked to her lab, surprisingly she wasn't there. He simply left the flower on top of her desk and snuck out before she found him in there, he didn't want to accidentally anger her more.

Satya walked back into the lab after stepping out to use the restroom. *Achoo!* she sniffed, confused as to what would make her sneeze in here. Then she immediately saw the flower on her desk. She took it and smiled "Aw…he must miss me. I suppose i have been working too much i have had hardly any time to see him. Maybe i should take a break after today…" the architect thought to herself. She sniffed the lily *achoo* *achoo* *achoo* *sniff* "ah this flower is making me sneeze! I suppose i must get rid of it or else it'll just disrupt me from getting anything done" she didn't want to get rid of his gift but it had to be done for her to be able to concentrate and stop sneezing. She left the lab and threw the flower away in a trash can away from her work space. "It was thoughtful but sadly I'm allergic to it. Well they say it's the thought that counts" Satya thought as she walked back into her lab returning to her work.

It was the afternoon when Hanzo decided to check in on her again, peeking through the small window of her lab's door. She was trying to solve an equation on her white board. He tried looking for the flower but it was nowhere in sight. "Did she not like it…" he pondered to himself, saddened at the thought that his gift didn't work. He walked away from the lab before she noticed him outside her door and went to think of what else he could do for her.

"What's wrong brother?" Genji asked while bumping back into Hanzo in a hallway.

"I don't think Satya liked the flower….I checked on her just now and it was nowhere to be found" Hanzo sighed, he was a tiny bit upset, he was sure she would have loved the fire lily.

"Hmm…maybe some calming tea will help her! You did say she was stressed!" Genji suggest with a (unnoticable) smile.

Hanzo sighed again "I guess I could try it… she could definitely use a relaxer. Thank you Genji I'll go make it now"

"Yoshi gambatte Onii-san!*" Genji gave his brother a thumbs up as he walked away

*Alright good luck (big) brother!

–-

Hanzo was putting together a tray with a small teapot, 2 cup, and some small cookies to go with the tea. He was certian she would like his gestures this time. While balancing the tray with one hand he knocked on Satya's lab door. "My love? May i come in?" Hanzo asked before walking in

"Yes! Come in!" Satya yelled from behind the door.

The archer opened the door and presented the tray to her before setting it down on a mostly empty table. "I brought you some tea and a snack, i figured you could use a small break from working so hard" Hanzo said while pouring her a cup of tea

"Thank you Hanzo, you didn't have to go through the trouble" she smiled as she grabbed the cup of tea, inhaling the aroma.

"Don't be silly, it was no trouble at all. Plus i wanted to do something nice for you since you've been working so hard." Hanzo smiled at her as he sipped from his cup.

"Um Hanzo…does this tea have lavender in it?" Satya questioned a bit nervously

"Yes, lavender and chamomile with a bit of honey, it's good for relaxing" he reassured her with a smile and nod to drink it.

"…I'm allergic to lavender" Satya said while putting the cup back down on the tray.

Hanzo panicked a bit "I–I'm sorry i didn't know! I wasn't trying to hurt you! Do you want me to make you something else instead?" He was clearly flustered, it almost amused Satya to see him like this.

"It's okay I should be getting back to work any how. Thank you though, it's the thought that counts right?" She gave him a smile and kiss on the cheek before going back to work. Hanzo sighed as he put everything back on the tray and left her lab.

–-

Hanzo was in the kitchen taking a sip of sake from his gourd. He was stumped. Everything he did for her backfired. There had to be something he could to to cheer her up and get her out the lab…

Genji was walking past the community kitchen when he saw Hanzo sitting inside drinking. He sighed to himself and could only imagine what went wrong this time. He walked up behind his seated brother and placed a hand on his shoulder to console him. "I'm guessing the tea didn't work?"

Hanzo groaned laying back into his chair "I made lavender tea…she's allergic to lavender…I didn't know she even had allergies…."

"What a strange allergy…it was an honest mistake brother, it's not like many people are allergic to lavender anyways." Genji said trying to reassure his brother. He was almost amused at this entire situation though, he could only imagine what this would have been like when they were boys back in Hanamura. "I know! How about some chocolates, there's no way that can fail! I've SEEN her eat chocolate before so i know it will work!"

"Genji not to sound rude but all of your suggestions have yet to work at all thus far" Hanzo looked at his brother, exasperated at this whole ordeal.

"C'mon, what girl doesn't like chocolates Hanzo? Trust me." Genji said trying to convince his brother to give it one more shot. Afterall third time's the charm right?

Hanzo sighed deeply, "I guess I could give it one last try before the day ends…" he got up from his seat and headed towards Hana's room. If anyone were to have chocolate on short notice it'd definitely be the small gamer.

–-

Hanzo knocked on 's door, it was covered in stickers ranging from cute bunnies to her sponsors. Behind the door you could hear her yelling in Korean before saying "ughhh come in!". Hanzo opened the door and saw her throwing a bunch of clothes into the corner of her mess of a room. "Sorry for the mess Hanzo. What can I do ya for? You're one to rarely ever come in here…on your own anyways" Hana smirked at memories of forcing him to play scary games for her live stream.

"I was hoping you had some chocolates… sorry it's short notice. I don't have time to go to a store and I wanted to give something to cheer up Satya since she's been cooped up in that lab all week and all my previous attempts have…failed so far." Hanzo explained to her.

"Aww you and Sati are so cute together! Sure I'll help but first, explain to me what you mean by "failed attempts"" Hana said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

Hanzo sighed and explained to her what happened. "This is going to be my final try for today before i give up, there's only so much failure I can take for one day…"

Hana laughed "Oh man…allergic to lavender? I didn't even know that! Aww poor Hanzo…" She walked over to her desk and started digging through what looked like a stash of various snacks before pulling out a box of chocolates. "Here! These are one of my favorites from back home, I'm sure Sati will like them too" Hana gave the archer the box of bonbons with a smile.

"Thank you Hana… i owe you one" he took the box before heading out

"Nah I'm happy to help a cute young couple in loooove" Hana teased and giggled as she saw him blush slightly before exiting the messy room.

–-

Hanzo peeked into her lab and saw her in the same spot that he left her "my love, may I come in?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course Hanzo come right in" she turned around to face him, rubbing her eyes a bit from staring at the screens for so long.

"I got you some chocolates, well…Hana gave them to me. I thought maybe we could try them together?" he said while holding the box towards her

"Aww how sweet thank you Hanzo" she opened the box and they both took one.

"…"

"…"

They both spit the chocolate into the nearest trash can and shuddered

"Why was it so bitter?!" Satya said disgusted at what she just ate

"I don't understand..she said this was her favorite! How could anyone like this?!" Hanzo said confused and looked at the box. Everything was in Korean so he couldn't understand anything but the numbers "95%". "…..i think this is 95% dark chocolate….how could anyone eat this and enjoy it"

"Did she play a trick on us?" Satya asked confused

"No…I usually catch her eating weird things, i should have suspected this to be honest…." Hanzo sighed knowing he should have known better than to get food from her. "I'm sorry dearest, I just wanted to cheer you up since you seemed stressed from working so hard but it seems all of my attempts were…lackluster."

Satya looked at him sympathetically and gave him a kiss on the cheek while cupping his face while he slid his arm around her waist. "Hanzo you don't need to do all of these little things for me to cheer me up. Just having your company is good enough for me. The flower was beautiful but it kept making me sneeze so I had to get rid of it, you didn't know of my allergies because I never told you, and the chocolates simply weren't your fault, but all of your gestures were very sweet" She gave him a small kiss and released herself from her grip, walking over to her desk to save her work and shut down the lab. "You don't need to do things to cheer me up so stop trying so hard, I enjoy your company Hanzo, that's always been good enough for me. Let me save my work and shut down the lab, how about we go out for dinner tonight?" Satya reassured her boyfriend that although the gestures were sweet, they were unnecessary and she'd rather just be with him.

Hanzo smiled softly at her and agreed to dinner. He felt a bit defeated but relieved that she did like the thought he put into everything, even after he was beating himself up over it. Sometimes he forgets that it's the things that you have to do together, like dinner, that makes a relationship feel special than trying to do things for them separately and hoping they like it. Although Hanzo was a clan leader he was often a shy child, especially around girls, so sometimes he forgets these simple things, that doing activities together and enjoying each other's company is what makes the relationship well, a relationship.

Satya finished closing down the lab and walked back to her boyfriend, wrapping around his muscular arm and holding his hand, looking up at him as the walked down the hall "How about some dessert when we get back?" She asked in a bit of a flirtatious tone. He chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head that was leaning on his shoulder. He suddenly remembered that it has been a while since they've been together. "We can do anything you wish my love" he said smiling as he held her hand a bit tighter.

–-

Satya felt bad for not giving him any company all week so she spend the entire weekend with her boyfriend, simply enjoying each other's company, and getting complaints from the rest of the crew for being so loud.

A/N: This was a reading prompt a mutual follower of mine on tumblr asked me to do and i was really proud of it actually so i figured why not post it here too? Would you believe me if i said most of these things actually happened to me? That's how i learned that people can actually be allergic to lavender... :(

You can also ask me writing prompts if you wish on my tumblr chaos-and-cookies :)


End file.
